Universal availability of digital video cameras and storage products has enabled new uses of digital video. In contrast to the traditional network delivery of video, e.g., digital satellite or cable television, more and more video is being captured by users using their cameras and smartphones and shared over the Internet with others.
While the availability of internet-connected video capturing devices has soared, the ability of these devices to encode, or compress, and upload the captured audio/video content remains limited. Further, these devices, such as internet-connected cameras, tablets and smartphones, may frequently be offline and thus rely on a service provider to make content captured from the devices available to others at the time and place others want to view the content.
While the flow and sequence diagrams presented herein show an organization designed to make them more comprehensible by a human reader, those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from what is shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments as defined by the appended claims.